Beach Date
by The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Vincent and Axel Valentine had been going out for little over a year when, all of the sudden, Axel decided to take his lover to the beach, despite the fact that Vincent didn't like the sun... But is that the only reason that he didn't want to go? VinAku


Story: Beach Date

Pairing: VinAku

Warning: Yaoi, some OOCness, no real plot, and... Well, that's pretty much it. Oh, and the immense shortness. Damn it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything except the game. -pouts- If I did, Riku would be with Sora and Kairi would never have gotten a keyblade. And the Organization(Other than Xemnas, the bastard) would never have died.

Dedicated to: Miran Elmas and his love, from GaiaOnline.

* * *

Vincent Valentine had always considered himself to be a stoic, quiet man. He rarely spoke, and he knew little to nothing about romance, except for a brief fling with Lucretia, which hadn't lasted very long at all. He was quiet, he couldn't sing to save his life, and he was currently dating the resident pyro, who was, in all honesty, a fairly annoying person to most. Vincent, or 'Vinny', to his boyfriend, was, honestly, not fond of his boyfriend's friends, least of all Roxas. Because Roxas had been dating Axel when they met, though the two broke it off after Axel's green gaze met crimson, that one fateful night at the Ars Arcanum concert in Hallow Bastion.

This time, however, even Vincent was annoyed with his boyfriend. If there was one that that Vincent hated, it was sunlight. And guess where Axel dragged his protesting boyfriend who, for some odd reason, couldn't bring himself to refuse Axel anything? Destiny Islands, one of the biggest beaches in the world. With lots and lots of sunlight. Oh joy. And that, my friends, is where our story begins...

"Axel, you KNOW I hate coming out into the sunlight. Why do you constantly drag me to places where, in all honesty, you can't find enough shade to cover a bug?"

"Oh please, Vinny. You freakin' vampire, it's only a little sunlight. You're over exaggerating." The redhead grinned at the black-haired man's discomfort.

Axel Valentine was one of those people. You know the ones I'm talking about-- the ones that simply... Refused to admit that there's a problem. His friends had protested when he started going out with this man, who was the love of his life, due to the small, unimportant fct that he had no idea who the hell he really was. And now look: He had never been happier, even when he and Roxas had been dating. At least Vincent had never shoved him out of a window and into a man-eating bush. But that was another story intirely. The fact that both men, surprisingly, shared a last name... Well, it simply meant that they wouldn't have to argue over which name they wanted if, by some chance, Axel could convince Vincent to marry him. That, however, is another story, and Axel didn't want to get into the whole "We already share the same last name, so why bother" conversation.

With a sigh, Axel plopped down on the sand, dragging his lover with him. He grinned cheekily at the irritated man, and then pressed a small, quick kiss to the other's nose. Vincent blinked, slightly surprised, but he managed to control most of his facial expression. When Axel propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at the water, Vincent took the time to think back on a few things. Oh course, his thoughts didn't last all that long. They really and truely didn't.

"Vinny! Let's go SWIMMING!"

"... I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"... I just don't."

"Come ON Vinny! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Axel frowned, which actually was more of a pout, but he's far too macho to pout... Even if he did have woman hips. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not the reason. So what it?"

Vincent was silent. He didn't know how to say this without sounding stupid. He considered lying, but... That was instantly brushed away, as Axel'd see right through it in a second. He sighed. He'd never get his way. he honestly wouldn't. "... You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Vincent muttered something, and Axel blinked. "What? I didn't catch that."

"... I can't swim."

Axel blinked... And laughed at his lover. "Well, we'll have to fix that."

He pressed a kiss to his frowning lover's forehead, and then stood up, holding out his hand. Let the lesson begin.

* * *

Read, Review, and all that. I hope you liked, dispite the shortness. -shrugs- It was... Kinda of fun to write, actually. Surprising, really. I didn't think I'd like it, but... I did. Hope you enjoyed it, Miran Elmas.


End file.
